


Wrong place, right time

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Identity Reveal, SuperCorp, The summary says it all, These cuties are so soft together, lena doesn't know kara is supergirl, or that's what Kara thinks anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Based on an anon prompt from tumblr:"psst. prompt, if you want it. Supergirl accidentally breaks into Lena's apartment and goes to sleep on the couch (She thought it was Alex's and she was exhausted)."





	Wrong place, right time

Kara’s tired. No, scratch that, she’s exhausted. It’s been a busy few days at CatCo and combined with her superhero duties, she’s barely had a chance to catch her breath. But it’s Friday night and J’onn has given her the morning off and she doesn’t have to go in to CatCo either so Kara’s looking forward to the much needed break.

The cool air isn’t enough to wake her up as she flies sleepily towards Alex’s apartment. After the past few days, all Kara wants to do now is curl up in her sister’s arms and drift off to sleep to the comforting sounds of Alex’s heartbeat with Maggie’s light snores coming from the other side of the bed.

(Maggie vehemently denies snoring of course, even with the video evidence that Alex had taken because she thought it was adorable. The pout and grumbling that always follow whenever it’s brought up is even more adorable, according to Alex anyway).

Kara’s eyes droop as she climbs through the window, already anticipating the comfort of the bed that’s so close now. She stumbles into the room and her eyes land on the couch, a blanket thrown over the back and suddenly the bed seems too far away as she flops face first onto the couch instead, pulling the blanket down with her.

She wraps herself in its comfort, in its warmth, and sighs happily as she buries her face in the blanket, the familiar scent she smells giving her as much comfort as the blanket itself as she drifts off to sleep.

xxx

The sounds filter in through Kara’s sleep addled brain and it seems like she’s only just put her head down but she can tell by how well rested she is that it’s been hours and she’s feeling much better than she has in days.

She hums as she stretches languidly, the delicious smell of coffee hitting her senses. She keeps her eyes closed, enjoying the time between not being fully awake yet but no longer asleep.

“Coffee?” a voice from the kitchen calls and Kara’s close enough to being awake to recognise the voice, but still too close to sleep to register the fact that that voice isn’t the one she’s expecting so early in the morning.

“Please,” she calls back sleepily, still too content to lie in the warmth of the sun, its rays helping to energise her.

Wait…the sun?

Kara’s frowns as her eyes blink open. Why is she lying in the sun? Alex’s couch doesn’t get the morning sun like this.

As soon as her eyes adjust to the bright light, she sees the mistake she’s made.

This isn’t Alex’s apartment.

And she knows whose it is instantly, even without the fact that the woman in question has just stepped into her line of sight, Kara would know who this apartment belonged to without question.

_Lena._

“Lena!” Kara says, scrabbling to sit up. And then she remembers who she’s dressed as currently and corrects herself. “I mean Miss Luthor!”

The blanket falls to the ground as Kara stands and then she’s just standing there, in front of Lena, unsure what to do as her eyes dart from Lena, around the apartment and back again. She straightens her back, trying to exude the normal confidence Supergirl has but it’s hard when she has no idea what to do

“Good morning,” Lena smiles, holding out a cup full of coffee towards Kara.

Kara’s eyes dart down to the cup then back to Lena, whose smile never falters. Actually, she looks completely unfazed as she continues to hold the cup out towards her, like it’s the most normal thing in the world to find a superhero asleep on your couch and then instead of freaking out, or kicking them out for breaking into your home, you make them a cup of coffee instead.

_Oh Rao, she broke into Lena’s home._

When Kara doesn’t take the cup, Lena shifts it closer to her, the gesture obvious and since Kara can never say no to Lena, especially when she’s smiling at her, she takes the offered cup of coffee.

It’s not like coffee actually does anything to her, the caffeine having no effect on her Kryptonian body, but she still drinks it because she enjoys the taste.

She hums as she takes a sip, the warmth and flavor hitting her taste buds.

“That’s delicious.”

Lena’s smile widens and Kara has to force herself to look away, it’s definitely not a good idea to stare at Lena’s lips.

“So, what brings Supergirl to my apartment? I know I’m a Luthor but I didn’t think I required supervision on this level.”

Kara’s eyes widen and she totally misses the teasing quality of Lena’s tone as she scrambles to explain.

“What? No, Lena, I-“

A warm hand on her arm stops her rambling instantly, the touch feeling like it’s almost burning even through the layer of her suit.

“Relax, I’m only joking.”

“Oh,” Kara says as she feels her usual arguments slipping away, the ones where she says she trusts Lena and knows she’s not like her family and she believes in her no matter what.

Kara clears her throat as Lena’s hand drops and then she takes a step back, realising how unprofessional she’s being right now.

“I’m really sorry about this,” Kara says and she pushes the half drunken coffee back into Lena’s hands. “I should get going before I take up too much of your time.”

“You don’t have to,” Lena says. “You must be hungry, I was going to make us pancakes for breakfast.”

Kara’s stomach grumbles at just the thought. “Pancakes?” Is she really considering this?

Lena’s smile is back as she nods. “Pancakes. Chocolate chip, your favourite.”

The words hit her like no words ever have before.

_Chocolate chip, your favourite._

That’s Kara’s favourite, not Supergirl’s.

But.

_Oh._

She knows, doesn’t she? Lena knows she’s Supergirl.

Because the smile she’s currently wearing, a smile that’s all soft around the edges and makes Lena look even younger than she is, that’s a smile she’s only ever seen her look at Kara with but she’s currently looking at Supergirl the same way.

_She knows._

And there should be panic now, there should be fear, there should be worry that someone else knows her secret. But none of that comes as nothing but _relief_ washes over her.

_Relief_ that Lena finally knows the truth.

_Relief_ that she doesn’t have to lie anymore.

_Relief_ that Lena is still looking at her like that even though she knows the truth.

She’s not even sure if Lena’s realised the slip up she’s made but that doesn’t matter because Lena knows her secret and she’s still here and why hadn’t Kara just told her the truth months ago?

Well, there’s no time like the present, right?

“Pancakes actually sound great,” Kara smiles.

“Yeah?”

It’s clear from the surprise in Lena’s voice that she hadn’t actually thought Kara would say yes, or at least not say yes so easily.

“But first, do you mind if I zip home first to change? This outfit isn’t the most comfortable thing to wear, especially after sleeping in it.”

“Supergirl?”

Kara reaches out and gives Lena’s hand a quick squeeze. “I’ll be back in a few minutes, Lena, I promise.”

“Are you sure?”

There’s more than just the one question in her tone, the _are you sure you want to do this_ coming through loud and clear through Lena’s tone and her eyes.

Kara nods. “I’ll see you soon.”

Kara waits for a nod from Lena before she shoots her one last smile and then darts out the window and heads for her own apartment.

As per her word, Kara is outside Lena’s front door a few minutes later, this time taking the elevator up to her apartment to avoid being seen in broad daylight in her normal clothes, complete with glasses and hair tied in an intricate braid.

She feels like she should be nervous as she knocks on Lena’s door, about to once and for all reveal her secret to her best friend. But she’s not, she’s excited. She wants to show Lena that she trusts her, that she’s important and she wants to share this part of herself with her too.

“Kara?” Kara can hear Lena’s rapidly beating heart and her nervous swallow as she opens the door.

She looks exactly the same as she had before, all soft with her messy hair and comfortable pyjama’s as she stands in the doorway and Kara can’t help but smile.

“Hi,” Kara says and maybe she’s a little nervous now, only because Lena is nervous too.

But then suddenly tears flood Lena’s eyes and this isn’t what Kara had expected or wanted.

“Hey, no,” Kara says stepping forward without thought to pull Lena into her arms.

“Thank you,” Lena mumbles into Kara’s shoulder as she wraps her arms tight around her back.

Kara hears the unspoken _for telling me._

“Thank you,” Kara replies, pulling Lena even closer for a moment before she steps back so she can look Lena in the eyes.

“They’re happy tears, I promise,” Lena says with a watery laugh and Kara uses her thumbs to collect the few tears that manage spill from Lena’s eyes.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

Lena shakes her head. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. I should’ve told you months ago. You’re my best friend, I shouldn’t have kept it from you for so long.”

“Why did you?”

“I was scared I’d lose you.”

Lena smiles as she pulls Kara in for another hug. “Never.”

Kara lets herself linger in Lena’s arms this time, the warmth and contact bringing comfort to her as the thoughts that she could lose Lena leave her mind completely. She breathes in, pulling Lena even closer and there’s that scent she could smell lingering on the blanket last night, the one her tired brain had told her was Alex’s but really it was Lena’s.

“You’ve known for a while, haven’t you?” Kara asks, finally pulling away from the hug.

“Yes.” Lena says sheepishly. “Since not long after we met.”

“What!?”

“You definitely act different as Supergirl but a different hairstyle and glasses doesn’t change how you look.”

Kara laughs, embarrassed, so she leans forward and knocks her head into Lena’s collarbone, burying her face in her shoulder.

”I’m an idiot,” she says, the words mumbled. “I definitely should’ve told you sooner.”

“It’s all out in the open now and we’re together and that’s all that matters,” Lena replies, rubbing a comforting hand up and down Kara’s back.

Kara nods against Lena’s shoulder. “That’s all that matters.”

“Now,” Lena continues, nudging Kara’s head, who gets the hint and looks up. “I believe I promised you pancakes.”

Kara grins and she leans forward and presses a quick kiss to Lena’s cheek. When she pulls away, she sees the red colour staining the cheek she’s just kissed and she’s sure her own cheeks are just as red to match. “You’re my favourite.”

“Come on,” Lena says with a soft laugh, threading her fingers through Kara’s and tugging her towards the kitchen. “We can make them together.”

_Together._ Kara likes the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Tumblr : spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
